The Wisteria garden
by Clear-Jello
Summary: A misunderstood anniversary gift sends Sasuke into not only tears, but a trip to a mysterious garden of Wisteria. Were these truly Naruto's intentions, and just what will he do? Yaoi! NaruSasu! For chapters to come: A lot of angst, and lemon content.
1. Prologue: A dozen black roses

1Please, don't get bored with this just yet, and I know it lacks much length, but understand that this is merely a prologue that I believe would be beneficial to know of before the real-deal story actually begins.

And before you read, I'd like you to know that this story was entirely the idea of a friend of mine...well, the basic plot was not my idea anyway...however, several details were indeed my idea. There is a huge amount of inspiration that came to the both of us, though, which is the reason why I'm deciding to write this _for my friend _and not particularly for any special occasion either. This was written purely for her, simply because it was first intended to be a role-play style fic, however I do believe she lost her motivation to make it. So now, _I'm _going to make it as a gift for her, and she would be Kimyo ryu (who also happens to be an author here on look her up.)

Anyway, please understand also that the inspiration for this story's details and completion were obtained at Longwood Gardens! That was one amazing little trip my parents, my friend, and I all decided to take. It was well worth the drive, and the true inspiration came completely from one distinct area at Longwood Gardens, the actual Wisteria garden that had actually been closed off. We probably should not have been there, but as usual, we were anyway! And if I ever find a way to upload pictures from my cell phone into the computer, we have several pictures of the actual Wisteria garden where the majority of this fic were intended to take place! It is absolutely beautiful, and as soon as I figure out just how to transfer these pictures, you all won't have to take my word for it, you can actually see it.

Now, on to the story! Let the masterpiece begin:)

–Prologue–

_A dozen black roses, to you my love, the color seems to remind me of you._

Appearing within a building, seemingly some sort of flower shop judging by the floral decor, a young teen baring short, spiked, blonde hair (and of course, going by the name of Naruto Uzumaki) seemed to be viewing what this shop had to offer. A pair of brilliant blue eyes, almost cyan in hue, seemed to be glancing over every darker tone of petal that adorned every flower arrangement that had been set up.

The expression upon the teen's visage was quite cheerful, brilliant eyes held moderately wide, and lips just slightly curled to a content grin. His chin was perked a bit, obviously Naruto was one of bold nature and a seemingly large ego, though still quite capable of some mischief as well.

A sudden spark met that brilliantly-toned gaze, it seemed he'd glanced over something he found to be, in his opinion, perfect. Perfect for what or whom, one might ask? And just what was it he'd so quickly found? Why, it was a bouquet of roses, though not just _any _roses, but roses so deep in a red luster that they appeared, to the untrained eye, as black as the sky on a new-moon night. Those lips curled brighter into a much bolder grin, Naruto intended to purchase these for a special occasion. This _special occasion _happened to be the one-year anniversary of the relationship he was currently in. This relationship, he shared it with a certain pale-skinned, black-haired boy of nearly the same age, one by the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

Making his way, quickly, toward the front desk toward the very back of the small shop, and with vague knowledge of the current time, Naruto approached the store clerk, who in fact happened to be blonde as well, only female, and with a long, neat pony-tail draping from the back of her head, as well as several unkempt strands that were simply draping just over her face. She went by the name of Ino Yamanaki, whom Naruto was acquainted with prior to this time.

"Ino, I think I've got something I'd like to buy, but I was wondering if you'd be able to type up one of those little cards that usually comes with a bouquet of flowers." He motioned, with his right hand, toward the dozen jet-black roses positioned in a massive vase, seemingly too generous in space for such an arrangement.

The blonde-haired teen glanced up with seemingly pupil-lacking cyan eyes, a once serious expression converting to a sense of vague amusement.

"Wow, you? Buying flowers? Go figure. Sure, I can do that. Just tell me what you want written, and all that jazz, and I'll type it up in five minutes or so. What arrangement did you want again?" She inquired, glancing passed as Naruto repeated his previous motion, gesturing, once more, toward the dozen black roses.

The girl quirked a brow, seemingly pondering the reason in which he'd buy black roses. Any flower-smart person would have known, fairly easily, that each color of a rose represented a certain meaning. Black roses, in fact, represented two different things. One, it could mean fair well wishes toward a dying loved one, though were more commonly known for their second, and more important meaning: a loathing hatred toward the one at receive.

The blonde boy appeared to have buried his hand within his pocket, and removed a paper. After a quick glance, he spotted a pen containing blue ink upon the desk top, and grabbed it, beginning to write down exactly what he wanted typed upon that card. Folding it with both his index, middle, and thumb, he handed it to Ino, whom promptly snatched it from Naruto's hand, gave it a glance, and began typing feverishly. She seemed eager to finish up, but then again, who could blame one for wanting to be finished with their job for the day?

A strange expression adorned the girl's face as she retrieved the small, typed card, and attached it to the stems of a dozen black roses, wrapping the arrangement in a set of blood-red tissue paper, and now delicately handing the bouquet over to the impatiently, foot-tapping Naruto.

"Thanks, Ino." He concluded, and handed over a nice sum of money for both the rare-breed, color-hybrid roses, and extra for Ino's troubles in typing up the card as requested. With this being completed, Naruto turned after a quick nod, and started for the door, leaving shortly after with not much thought.

It was clear that Naruto was _not _a person whom generally knew much about floral arrangements, let alone the symbolic colors of roses. He had simply seen the deathly black shade of the flowers and had instantly though of that glossy, ebony hair of Sasuke Uchiha's, concluding that it would make a perfect anniversary teaser-type present before something much bigger. Little did he know that the Uchiha for whom his affections were directed _was _quite intellectual in the symbolism of rose colors. This little session had potential disaster written all over it.


	2. Perfect anniversary gift

1Yes, disclaimer blah blah blah: Don't sue me, I'm not intending to make profit from this story, yadda yadda, I have no money, don't own the characters or where they came from...yeah.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, last time, that this is in an **AU** atmosphere, sorry about that. Anywho, now, the main story begins. Enjoy. :D

-Start-

_A perfect anniversary gift, at least I believe it is._

Upon stepping outside of the flower shop, a brilliant blue gaze was directed skyward, and what was seen was the sun, a blazing vermillion orange that seemed to be blending with brilliant pink-edged clouds. The boy, Naruto, holding the bouquet of black roses, started off. Roaming down the street, the sky was already beginning to dim, and the scent of foreboding rain threatened his nose.

Now in his line of vision, he saw a house, two stories tall, which appeared very familiar indeed. In fact, he lived there, he lived there with a certain Uchiha, whom he was sure was probably just finishing up in the shower.

Unfortunately, though, Naruto still had one last errand to run, but to his advantage, it gave him the opportunity to put his plan into action. With a chuckle, he set the bouquet down upon the welcoming mat just before the door, and heavily pressed the door bell with his right thumb.

Listening, he could hear fumbling from within the house, assuming it was Sasuke coming for the door. After which, he quickly made a dash for the road, and was out of sight before the door even threatened to open.

When Naruto believed he was of a good distance, unable to be seen any further, he slowed to a quick-paced walk, eyes diverting to the multi-hued leaves falling around him. It seemed it was an autumn day, just beginning to get a bit chilly as the sun slowly set. That hint of rain water in the air increased, and for one of the first times, Naruto took notice of it, though continued to walk. He intended to return about ten minutes later, after he finished his last errand he'd set out to run.

_Back at the house._

The door knob turned slowly, and pushed open, two endless, charcoal-colored eyes peered straight forward, though found nothing standing before him. Instantly, they fell, finally setting upon the bouquet of flowers. Black roses, and a card attached, the expression upon the face of the Uchiha whom had answered the door seemed to scrunch a bit. He knew well enough that several people disliked him, though he didn't think anyone would stoop low enough as to send him a sign of hatred like this.

Lowering, long tresses of ebony hair fell around his face, framing it, and concealing his features. He soon reached and plucked the bouquet from the ground, though not anywhere near in a delicate manner as Naruto had once handled them. Sasuke then receded into the house and let the door slam behind him without much of a second thought.

The Uchiha had just gotten dressed, wearing that familiar black shirt and black shorts, the usual it seemed. He had felt that chill present in the air when he'd previously stepped outside, though it seemed of little concern. Plucking the card from under a ribbon around the bouquet, he flipped it open with his thumb and proceeded to read the words:

_Dear Sasuke, Happy anniversary! No, I didn't forget! I found these and they reminded me of you, I thought they'd be perfect for telling how I feel right now. Hope you like them! Love Naruto_

Sasuke's once annoyed expression literally dropped, eyes widening as his fingers weakened around the card, and it slipped from them and onto the floor. What had just happened!? He couldn't help but question things now. Had Naruto really meant this? Had he simply never loved him? What could he have done to bring about such an event? Of course, Sasuke's first thoughts on the matter were that Naruto no longer loved him, but in fact hated him, and wanted a break up right this moment. And on their anniversary, no less, he could hardly stand it.

Feeling his heart sink, and the sting of salty water that had attempted to build up within his eyes, he violently threw the bouquet of jet black roses to the floor, making sure to step on several of the roses on his way toward the door.

The door jolted open, and out sped a flustered Sasuke, making a dash for the street without even bothering to close the door behind him. It stayed open a bit even, letting cool air circulate into the house.

The boy continued, shoes slapping against pavement loudly as the Uchiha payed little attention to both where he was going and who was around him. The tears continued to well up within his eyes, those half-lidded eyes which were covered by the back of his bare hand. _Just how the hell could he do this to me on our anniversary!? What did I do to deserve this? It's like the more I finally think he loves me as a boyfriend should, the more I get proven wrong. _These thoughts, among others of similar conclusion, seemed to be violently running through his now clouded mind, he'd barely noticed that he was no longer on the same road, but on a side one that he'd never before taken. Just where was the Uchiha planning to run to? Even he himself did not quite know.

_Meanwhile._

Once more approaching the house, and wearing a broad grin across that tanned visage, Naruto went to reach for the door, however, he paused, noting that it was already opened. However, it didn't quite seem welcoming. His grin began to fade a bit, lowering to an almost curious smile, once bold blue eyes now squinting a bit as a brow was quirked. One quick push sent the door open easily, and he stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed, and it stood out brightly in contrast to the dark shade of the carpet, was the unfolded card upon the floor. That very moment was when his smile was no longer present, replaced by a worried frown, and his once squinted eyes fell upon the trashed flowers, noting several smashed ones.

Biting down on his lip, his now widened eyes began to dart in every direction, but there was no one else to be found, in particular, Sasuke was gone.

"...Fuck...What did I do now!? Where the..." He could hear the worry in his tone, pretending not to be too concerned by his use of harsh words, though inside he knew that it was going to be more then work to find Sasuke by this point.

Glancing outside, and noting the darkened sky's lack of sunlight, as well as the heavy smell of rain cascading from the veil of clouds above, Naruto found a jacket, and snagged an umbrella, he had a feeling he was going to be soaked and probably cold by the time he found his runaway lover.

Heading out the door, he took care to close it, and flick on a switch for the outdoor light. Pulling on his jacket, he didn't bother to zip it. Naruto took quickly to the streets, beginning to wander at an unusually fast pace, but taking great care in observing the road sides and buildings, deluding himself into believing that Sasuke might not have run too far. Fat chance.


	3. Through mysterious paths

1Ok, next chapter then? (Wow, I realized that because I'm really getting into writing this, that I'm getting the chapters in pretty quickly.)

I also know that they are a bit short, and you all have my apologies for that, but I will attempt to make them longer. :'x Sowwy.

Anywho, on to the story!!!

-Start-

_Through mysterious paths, I'll follow you until I find you._

The boy, Sasuke Uchiha, lost as could possibly have been lost, couldn't remember where he'd turned and where he'd gone straight ahead. Of course, he'd not yet attempted to turn back and return home, but had more or less continued. He'd gone off the side of the road and into what seemed like road-side woods, however, they were far from leading him to another road. The forest-like terrain he'd entered had been along a desolate, not well-known street-side for a reason, that there were no streets beyond them for miles and miles, a length to which Sasuke would not be traveling.

His charcoal-toned eyes stung with tears, heart almost ached, and he was vaguely aware of the disappearing daylight, clouds had engulfed the sky, unfriendly, foreboding ones at that. He had yet to feel them, but tiny little pin-pricks of water droplets had begun to descend from the sky, clattering against Sasuke's bare arms and legs as he slowly ran through the deepening forest. However, he failed to feel any of it, being that it was only but a light drizzle that always came before an actual down-pour.

The ebony-haired boy continued through dusk's timing, the clatter of rain increasing quite a bit as he ran deeper into the woods, eyes sore from the salty water that had built up and began to flow down his cheeks. His mind was far to clouded to realize what he was doing, or where he was headed, so focused on why Naruto would have done such a thing, on this particular day, no less. What had he done to deserve such a horrible break up? Sure, he'd have been upset no matter how it was put, but it felt like a knife had been thrust into his heart, regarding the way Naruto had set up such a break up announcement. Not only did the Uchiha feel broken inside, and confused as to why, but he seemed almost humiliated to have trusted the blonde brute with his heart in the first place.

_Meanwhile._

Beginning to pick up the pace, Naruto continued his search for the broken-hearted raven, finding not even a trace of him on the main roads. Not to mention, it had begun to rain, and the drizzle had progressed into an actual storm-start, the chill in the air not helping Naruto either.

Finally giving up on the main roads, he began to direct his searches toward the side roads, and uncommonly traveled streets, a mix of both determination and deep concern overtaking his features as he continued onward.

While on this little travel, along with searching, he was also searching his mind for what he could possibly have done to cause Sasuke to run off like this, it wasn't something he'd been aware of, and scolded himself for it despite the fact that he wasn't aware of what it was he'd done. Being that he didn't know, it was more concerning to him then he knew, and more so to his beloved Sasuke whom was currently missing due to those unknown and unintentional actions.

_Further into the forest._

Sasuke continued to run, one arm covering his blood-shot eyes while the other flailed before him to repel tree branches that seemed to claw at him. It was a miracle he hadn't crashed into a few trees, seeing as he wasn't at all watching where he was going, and in that sense, he had rush through a few bushes and against foliage, but had still kept running all the same.

The drops of rain now fell at a quick pace, the storm had begun, and would soon progress to much harsher weather. They stung Sasuke's bare arms and legs, falling like needles, and exaggerated due to how terrible he felt inside.

As he ran, his shoulders shook every now and then, he appeared to be emitting gentle sobs into his shielding arm, unable to catch his breath entirely and running on only half the oxygen he needed to properly function. Still not halting, though, he continued, deeper and deeper into the reaches of these desolate woods, unsure of where he was going, and not knowing when he'd reach said unknown destination.

_Meanwhile._

Naruto had now been wandering along the exact, little, side road that Sasuke had previously taken, his visage full of an unmistakable worry, he'd not yet found Sasuke, and the was gaining more and more worry to his expression then even a moment before.

With an abrupt stop, Naruto seemed to begin thinking a bit harder, ignoring the pelting rain as it increased drastically and the interval between day and night ended, the sky beginning to reach its usual blackness of night by this point. What exactly was his thought? That perhaps Sasuke wasn't roaming the streets, but roaming the woods. No, Naruto wasn't quite sure of where he was, but having been watching where he was going, he knew his way back, vaguely at the very least.

Turning, he stepped up to the sidewalk, and passed it, gracing the patchy ground's work of grass and dirt, now, Naruto almost seemed sure of himself, that Sasuke had come through here. Upon further inspection, as Naruto progressed into the lengthy forest, he noted muddy prints in the forest floor, that of slender shoes, probably for slender feet, Sasuke's feet. He glanced to the trees, every now and then, he'd spot a bent branch, as if it had been swatted out of someone's way, someone who was in a rush judging by the amount of damaged bushes and underbrush in his path.

"Sasuke..." He mumbled through clenched teeth, the more Naruto worried, the more aggravated he became. When he became aggravated, a sense of unusual seriousness presented itself, and Naruto was on the brink of reaching that strange seriousness. He continued to follow the signs and unnatural array of displacements left by a disoriented Sasuke, he knew he was getting close at the very least. But then again, he also knew that it was getting darker and darker, harder to see, and with the rain, things were becoming complicated, Sasuke was definately not making this easy for Naruto to follow him.

_Deeper in the forest._

Sasuke had run so far into the forest, he'd become unaware that he'd traveled in almost a straight line for the majority of his blind travel. He'd become slow, lethargic even, his feet heavily impacting the ground as he slowed to a seemingly labored sprint. His sobs were much louder then before, and much more frequent as well, crying heavily into his arm that he'd not removed from his face since he'd started running.

Finally, with this slowed, and exhausted pace, Sasuke began to regain the feeling that he'd forgotten about, the patter of stinging rain that was now pouring down, how soaked both his black tee shirt and black shorts happened to be, the mud now caked to his shoes, the cold, crisp air that only chilled further with every breeze and stroke of wind that passed by. Goose bumps rose on his arms and legs, and he finally withdrew his arm away from his face, eyes thoroughly blurred by the streams of hot tears running from them. He wiped them away, only to have them return shortly after, but he'd enough time to notice that it was absurdly dark, and realize that a very thin layer of fog had covered the forest grounds, giving off a horribly eerie feeling that now rattled Sasuke to his bones.

He could barely see ahead of him through the sheets of heavy rain, but seemed to push his cold, shivering self ahead with a slow surge of energy. Almost immediately, and with an over sensitivity to the unfamiliar feeling, he noticed that the dirt and mud beneath his feet was changing as he walked forward. It felt like oversized sand, gravel, moving lightly beneath his feet as they pressed into it. Finding it far too hard to see, he once more wiped away a mass volume of tears away from his still clouded, painful eyes, now squinting as more built up. Even in the dim light, and through sheets of dense storm, he found his eyes vaguely capable of observing the entirety of gravel under his feet, as well as vines that seemed to be spread across the ground. These vines contained several thorns, as if extending from non-existent rose bushes. With that thought, Sasuke's mind wandered back to the entire reason he was here, the bouquet of black roses, Naruto's note, it all flooded back, bringing with it several more strained sobs and a river of tears that blended with the rainwater washing over his face.

Not bothering to look any further, nor remove the black hair that was now matted to his face, he was more concerned with those painful thoughts, even enough to ignore his freezing cold, and currently soaked condition. With stinging eyes, and sore muscles, Sasuke's lethargic movements only became more and more labored, as he attempted to figure out where he was. He could make out, just barely through the clattering rain, the forms of strange-looking tree-like foliage protruding from the ground, each branch of said strange trees seemed gnarled, bending in unspeakable ways, as if they were being tortured by just having to stand there. Upon further inspection, which wasn't much given that Sasuke could barely see, the trees appeared to be held up by vertical, slender objects, rusting pipes and other similar things. Just where the hell was he?


	4. In the Wisteria garden

T,T Yes, I know it is well overdue, but I finally wrote it. Sorry for making everyone wait, I didn't mean to just neglect the story...Seriously, I didn't!!! D:

Anywho, enough of my babbling, here's the next chapter.

-Start-

_Have you lost your mind, in the Wisteria garden?_

Even with the bright, brilliant blue of his vibrant eyes, Naruto appeared far too gloomy, worry seeping into every feature. It was unlike him, such seriousness, and a determination to find someone who'd gone and ran from him. Now, should it have been anyone but Sasuke Uchiha, he'd have given up by now, and left the person to have their own pity part, but this was the exception! He _had _to find the Uchiha, not only for the safety of his lover, but also for himself, he was confused, needing to know what it was he'd done to set Sasuke off to harshly.

The answer, however, didn't come. Naruto continued deeper into the woods, his eyes had lost their luster, his mind set on only one thing; finding Sasuke.

_Deeper, in the woods _

Blood-shot, tear stained eyes, charcoal and dulled, had never stopped the relief of tears flowing down the burning, reddening cheeks of the Uchiha. Even through the wind now hurling painful drops of rain cascading over his body, and the faintly evident fog seeping across the gravel-laden grounds, Sasuke was able to just barely sight a structure in the slight distance, something of a wood. It resembled modern cat walks between buildings, only there was no roof until the very end, and just beneath said roof happened to be one, single, solitary bench that poked out too far from beneath the roof, still getting the blunt of the rain. Even so, it was better then nothing.

Surging forward with sets of sore, overused muscles, his sides hurt, and arms exposed several little cuts and knicks, from having deflected branches he'd gone and passed by. Even through what one might see as self-inflicted torture, he began to sprint for the wooden structure, desperate to get out of the rain, and have a decent place to sit. He wavered as he ran, still stifling his crying and tears with his left arm, shoulders shaking as he sobbed violently.

He found that the branches upon those gnarled, bent trees seemed to have been reaching to him, a sense of hysteria washing over the Uchiha as he batted away these branches. The way they were bending, the way the bark twisted sickeningly over the branches, Sasuke felt a knot in his gut, it was painful just to look at them.

All at once, due to his lack of paying the ground any attention, he felt something latch around his foot, and the faint pain of points digging into his ankle. He didn't realize what it was he'd snagged his foot on until he'd taken a face plant right down into the gravel, knees violently scraping across the rough surface, hands not having enough time to even it out, so his elbows took the damage instead. Being gravel-burned on the rough, pointed surface, only then did he remember the thorny vines creeping across the grounds, which was precisely what he'd gotten his foot latched under, causing him to trip.

His sobs became notably louder, and he looked up through drenched tresses of ebony hair, he was only a few feet from the entrance to the wooden structure. Desperate to make it there, he picked himself up, the pains and aches in his already numbing body all protesting for him to get back down and just stay there. But he didn't listen, pushing himself to get out of the rain. He rose, letting his arms fall to his sides, but regretting it as the scratched, torn skin on his elbows was caused to bleed at the straightening motion, causing Sasuke to loudly hiss in pain, even louder still as he straightened his similarly injured knees. Swallowing harshly, he found his throat was soar, perhaps it was the sobbing, or maybe it was that so many other areas were currently enduring pain, that his throat might as well have been soar, just to top things off.

As his aching eyes strained through the sheets of rain and the salt of his tears, he first set them on a mess of draping vines in the entrance. For that matter, he also noticed that through the vines, he could just barely see the support beams of the structure, each one appeared to be aiding one of those strange, twisted, gnarled plants to grow. They twisted up the wooden beams, painfully twisting, aged as if they'd been there for a hundred years. Honestly, he couldn't tell how long this place had been there, nor did he care. All that he could think of was one, no longer being able to face Naruto, and what he'd so harshly described by the use of those taunting black roses. It was as if they haunted him, because as he forced his body to move through the entrance, he became ensnared into the tangle of vines, now finding that they possessed an array of thorns that only helped the vines cling to his drenched black shirt, shorts, and hair.

Stopping, he delayed a moment, attempting to think through the horrible mess of thoughts that plagued his mind, and failing miserably, his thoughts only fueled now by the sting of thorns as they grazed across and impaled his skin, creating small, hardly noticable cuts and scratches along his soaked pale skin. The thorns, all he could think of was the lack of thorns on the stems of the black roses, they were getting back at him for not stabbing him earlier, reminding him of how Naruto disliked him _so much _that he destroyed their relationship on their one-year anniversary. It was a burning sadness that Sasuke couldn't ignore, his heart felt as if it had been ripped from his rib cage, and stepped on, then stabbed for good measures and thrown out the window of a car speeding down an icy highway. Terrible, he amounted to nothing, that was how he felt.

Having nothing left to resort to, he began to violently thrash, ignoring the wind that was blowing stinging rain drops against his bare arms and legs, the pain in his bleeding elbows and knees, and the aching of his eyes and muscles from the tears and over use. He could barely stand, legs shaking as he twisted and writhed, either snapping the vines or tearing them down. He had successfully cleared the entrance after a few more moments of panicked thrashing and struggling, wet vines falling to the ground as he rapidly tore them off of his clothes, even with the thorns attempting to rip into his soft wet palms and fingers.

Once free of their painful, clinging, mocking grasp, the Uchiha stopped, catching his breath as sobs pushed passed his clenched, chattering teeth. He was freezing cold, knees shaking, arms absent-mindedly moving to wrap around his cold, wet, shaking body. Goose bumps were raised along his pale skin, water dripping from every place imaginable, even off the tip of his nose, mixing with the salty tears running down his cheeks and chin. He'd been crying so hard, his throat tightened, it itched, and he felt like he was choking. Removing one of the protective arms around his body, he lifted his fast to his mouth, covering it even though no one was around, and coughed loudly into his balled fist. Tipping to the right, he felt smooth, twisted bark against his skin and through the fabric of his wet shirt and shorts, vaguely realizing he was supporting himself against one of the support beams, more or less, against one of the twisting plants that densely outlined the vertical, wooden, support beam. Cringing, he pushed away from it with a painful yelp, his body couldn't take much more of it, his movement had already become pain-stakingly lethargic.

Lurching forward in an awkward manner, he proceeded into the long, wooden structure, head lowered, rain-drenched hair letting loose streams of water to the ground and his clothes, which also were soaked to the point that Sasuke no longer cared. Through the open roof of the structure, the rain continued to fall in heavy layers, and a hint of thunder rolled across the skies. The place was dark, night had obviously befallen this depressing garden, which housed these gnarled, painful-looking trees, they were called the Japanese Wisteria, very beautiful when in bloom in the spring and summer, sporting strings of lavender flowers and such. However, at such a point in the cold, autumn season of storms and frost, these tree-like plants did not allow leaves or flowers to bloom, and it left their original, twisted, gnarled branches exposed. They looked like they were suffering, and using that suffering to taunt the poor Uchiha.

Before a long walk forward, feeling as though it had taken hours to reach his destination, Sasuke's knees were near only a few inches from the bench's seat. With a few low sobs and the hitching of his shoulders, he threw himself onto the bench, his right leg bending painfully as it the seat of the bench first, and his rear was placed on top of it, water-logged shorts plastered to his bare leg. His right side was pressed to the back of the bench, where one's back would usually rest. His left leg remained on the ground, extended out, not quite straightened, though not very bent. Two bloody elbows bent and they, along with his forearms, were pressed to the metal arm rest, crossing over each other as his head fell down to them, forehead pressing into his crossed arms. The cold metal assisted the air and rain in making his arms numb, but it seemed Sasuke didn't care. There, slouched painfully along the wooden bench, who's back stuck out too far and rain still splattered against his right side and the back rest of the bench, he let his broken heart pour out into long, cough-riddled, loud sobs, shoulders shaking violently as he cried endlessly, cursing Naruto, cursing himself, blaming himself for what he thought to be Naruto's hatred.

A brilliant flash of near-by lightning brightly illuminated the garden for a split second, causing Sasuke to lethargically raise his head, horribly impaired vision now leading to the long length of the structure, meeting with the gaping, foreboding entrance. His eyes, through diverging his vision, saw something, his eyes going wide with tears filling them once more. One of the branches, sickeningly twisting and bending so painfully, had grown long, and curled around itself, creating a loop as it dangled. In the eyes of one with such a corrupted mind, it almost resembled a noose that called Sasuke to it, tempting him to realize even more that the most important person in the world to him now hated him, and wanted nothing to do with him, perhaps his life really wasn't worth living.

Diverging his eyes again, he focused on the entrance, postponing his heavy sobs for as long as he could, feeling it building in his chest. He was about to let one slip as he stared at the empty and ominous entryway, when another brilliant bolt of lightning crackled from the sky and was nearly blinding, it looked as if it could have landed right there in the Wisteria garden. As he watched, with fearfully widened, watery eyes, the lightning revealed something, something that could have been seen very clearly in its luminescence, something that most definately had not been there before he looked away from it and to the noose-shaped branch. He could feel every single muscle in his body tense the very moment he noticed this out-of-place fact, fear instantly building, taking Sasuke's mind over the edge.

The light dispersed, it existed only for a second, but staring at what was the shape of a person standing there in the entrance of that wooden structure, it had felt as if the light lasted for an eternity before fading. This silhouette had _not_ been there before, and in the break of lightning, had been seen by a nearly hysteric Sasuke, standing there at the mouth of that long, cat-walk like structure. The ominous person seemed so far away, but to Sasuke, whose level of fear had frozen his painful body, it was as if the person in that entrance was only inches away. Of course, the mind of someone in such a paranoid state would instantly fool the person into believing it was that one person in the world that they never wanted to see, whom they feared. Sasuke indeed had a figure in his life that fit that description; his older, abusive brother, Itachi Uchiha. In his frantic state of mind, that's all he could think of, and it caused the panic to rise, the tenseness in his muscles became unbearably sore, and his need to run began to kick in. The figure took a step forward, surging through the entrance quickly, and it was at that moment that Sasuke's body kicked into function, moving against his will as his eyes watched the foot falls carry the unknown figure closer, and closer. What was he to do now?

-_To be continued._

Thaaaaaaaat's right, my hand feels like Jell-o, and I can't type anymore...plus...my brain hurts, and I'm hungry. I'm gonna go make dinner, and leave you all hanging...BWAHAHAHAHA!

Hope you all enjoyed it, and always know that reviews DO make me VERY happy, so feel free to do so, I _love _hearing feedback. :3 Again, my apologies for how late this was, I'll try and post the chapters quicker.

(Seeing as I got banned for a short period of time from the site I'm constantly role playing on, you all can expect the next chapter pretty soon, I really need to stop procrastinating.)

Ciao. Till next chapter.


	5. An ominous beloved

Wow, yeah I'm sure you all can tell, but I actually forgot about my account and even about the site! That, and I was grounded forever... Anyway, well overdue and I apologize sincerely to my readers. (Yes, I'm an ass that has a horrible memory, please find it deep down in your bottoms to forgive me.)

Anywho, on to the story before I get beaten by the angry fans and their shoe horns!

-Start-

_An ominous beloved, can you forgive my mistake?_

As panic rose fast, control seeming to get lost in the downpour of rain, Sasuke's body seemed to move without consent of his mind, which wasn't in the best state to be objecting to such function. Using his one grounded foot as leverage, his aim was to quickly and precisely hop over the back of the jutting bench. Of course, given his near psychotic state of mind, he hadn't stopped to consider how slippery the gravel was beneath his feet, nor the condition of the also slippery and wet bench, so in his panicked and jerky movements, his plan faltered, as did he, and he slipped back down to the bench, now more or less facing the back of it and not the ever nearing figure that had startled Sasuke oh so much.

_It's all over, he's coming and you've messed up, you're done and it's all over. _Such things seemed to spin through his mind as his pathetic expression as well as his current condition appeared to display their submission. He no longer had the energy to try again, nor the time in order to do so, had this figure truly been his abusive older brother as his mind seemed to immediately link to, then indeed Sasuke would be done for entirely. His current suffering would probably be nothing compared to what his older sibling had been known to do, even from past experiences, Sasuke simply felt like killing himself instead of giving up, yet neither his mind nor body could muster the energy to continue.

The figure drew ever nearer, its footsteps could be heard crunching against the wet gravel that resided upon the grounds, and they were advancing toward Sasuke's drained figure upon the bench. It was all over, there was nothing more that dear Sasuke could even do to prevent the contact that he was dreading. He wished those footsteps would turn around, go away, pretend they'd never been there, perhaps have been looking for someone else and not Sasuke. However, despite his self-pleading, the footsteps didn't stop, only came closer and closer, much to Sasuke's maddening dismay and dread. The figure itself happened to be advancing very fast, as if in a rush upon spotting Sasuke, yet to the drained and broken mind of the black-haired teen, these steps sounded heavy and felt as if they took grudgingly long periods of time even to advance a single step. It felt like hours passing by before they got louder, closer. And then. Nothing.

The steps had come to a complete halt, leaving nothing at all of their once pendulum-like ticking sounds of each step, only the heavy patter of the needle-like raindrops against the ground, the small patch of roof, the back and metal of the bench, and the distant rumble of thunder against the skies. Of course, to Sasuke, the loudest thing he could hear was is own heart desperately pounding in his chest, his fears and lies screaming in his head, and his minor wounds shrieking of their discomfort yet Sasuke ignored such disturbances. The utter silence aside from these minor factors was bone chilling and maddening even still, he could only wait for a voice, a touch, or nothing, as if wishing this figure to simply die and collapse upon the ground. Maybe then he could forget this ordeal and suffer in seclusion instead of sharing such pain with someone he was so sure he didn't want to share it with.

It wasn't until this moment that anything happened at all, but just then, Sasuke felt a rough hand against some of his neck and just under his chin, the touch was harsh but...it was definately _not _the cold and cruel hand of his sibling. This touch was familiar and demanding, yet seemed so full of care that Sasuke's body was even more immobilized then it'd once been. The sure hand was held there as a sharp yet course voice rang out behind Sasuke's head, traveling to his ears with a seriousness of which Sasuke had never heard, yet so much worry and demand packed into each splitting word as it was spoken.

"Where the hell...do you think you're going..." The hand then pulled Sasuke's head back, strands of wet, jet-black hair falling back and matting against and framing the side of his visage. Tear-stained and waterlogged features were exposed to the looming figure, fear-stricken eyes conveying everything that'd been felt in these moments. They widened, deep blackness seeming to dissipate and reveal a blinding light of someone's face. Who else would it have been? It was indeed Naruto who was sharply glaring down at him, their faces near only inches apart and the rain dripping from Naruto's features down onto Sasuke's. Such strength in his appearance, Naruto's expression was harsh, worry and anger blended with extremely subtle relief of having caught up and come in contact with his dearest Sasuke.

It wasn't long before Naruto closed the gap between their faces, soft wet lips forcefully yet carefully coming down to press against Sasuke's own yearning lips. They meshed like a lock and key, meant to be put together in order for the pieces to fit so perfectly and even from such an odd angle. The deep and meaningful, even longing, contact seemed to instantly snap Sasuke from his psychotic stature, leaving him in a daze of depression and sadness, yet with the security that he found from Naruto's quickly softening touch, the added comfort of his arm slipping carefully around Sasuke's torso and pulling him closer against his own standing body. Aside from the drenched state of Sasuke's attire, warmth seemed to instantly emit from Naruto's body, coursing into Sasuke's own and sending waves of comfort and security reeling through Sasuke's very being. The moment couldn't have been more bitter sweet, and in the back of his once delusional and spastic mind, he realized all that he'd wanted through it all was Naruto's comfort despite what he'd told himself those awful black roses had meant.

This gesture was held for several minutes, the time having already been lost in the pouring rain, yet to both on either end of the reunion-bringing contact, the kiss that reunited them both, it felt all too short. Naruto finally released the other's captivated lips, and released a sigh of heated breath down upon Sasuke's yearning features. With worry and exhaustion expressed in every fiber of his being, Naruto turned and moved to finally sit besides Sasuke on the drenched seat, his arm around Sasuke's torso having also pulled the black-haired beauty into turning and coming much closer. Sasuke was drained, using Naruto for support even to sit properly, and shivering violently in Naruto's now embracing arms. The blond-haired savior spoke shortly after, his emotions pouring into his words and blending to create something so powerful, that Sasuke couldn't help but listen to.

"Just look at you, look what you've done to yourself. I try to do something nice for this special day and look what happens. Sasuke, we can't do this anymore! You can't just run away from me if I happen to make some stupid mistake. I get the feeling you won't tell me what it was I did, but for the well being of both you and myself, just forgive and forget, because you know no matter where you run, I'll come and find you. I love you, Sasuke, and if it isn't enough just to hear it, then consider the shit you just put me through and how I still came through for you in the end. If that isn't enough, then I don't know what is, but you better have a damn good reason not to appreciate everything I'm doing for you even now." He explained harshly, he was severely angered with Sasuke, yet it was only because he cared so deeply and passionately for this beautiful wreck. Gently pulling Sasuke closer, he embraced his shivering body tightly, feeling the other's shoulders buckle and hearing him begin to hysterically weep in his arms. He got the message well enough that Sasuke forgave him and was trying to forget, it was probably something so trivial, so stupid to be so panicked and mess-up over, yet Sasuke had taken such extremes. He'd always been very eccentric, so Naruto had expected something drastic, and this particular situation was definately drastic.

Moving his right arm down to the bend in the back of Sasuke's legs, his left arm holding tightly around Sasuke's back, he then proceeded to stand up and lifted his tired and crying boyfriend gently yet firmly. They needed to get away from this place, it was filling both of them with bad memories and images that they'd both want to forget, that aside from the beautifully bitter kiss they'd shared to become reunited. Naruto started forward, his shoes once more crunching against the gravel as he headed passed the ominous, gnarled protrusions of the bare Wisteria trees. Such foliage usually looked beautiful and admirable with its unmistakable strings of purple flowers and shoots of leaves that coated and hid its painfully twisting branches. Yet in such horrid weather, and under harsh conditions of the particular season, they looked grotesque and taunting, as if warning to leave or they'd never see life again.

Of course, Naruto still had some desperate need to spend this day in proper atmosphere, or what little of the day was left, it meant more to him then anyone could ever know. Instead of retracing his steps through the forest to lead them back to civilization, he found his way through the forest to a very beautiful spot, a place he'd never shown Sasuke before and thought would be perfect to try and put such a mess behind them in a dreamworld. The particular spot happened to be the edge of a beautiful pond, one vaguely known as _Hourglass pond _by any who'd ever visited it before. Naruto certainly had, he had a secret taste for very pretty places such as this one, and got the feeling Sasuke would like it as well.

By the time they arrived there, the skies were already beginning to clear up, and despite the cold, morning was already here and rays of sunshine cascaded down to the surface of the reflecting lake, a beautiful sight to behold as Naruto headed toward a pavilion very close to the edge of the lake. Softly setting Sasuke down when inside of it, he sat down as well beside the waterlogged beauty and glanced those vibrant blue eyes directly at him.

"Well, it may be morning already, but...you wouldn't mind just spending some time here and pretending it's still our anniversary day, would you?" He asked, hopes running high that Sasuke would be ok without going home first. He was relieved to receive a yes nod from Sasuke, and he sighed, leaning back a bit with a bold smile on his face as his eyes shifted back to the lake's surface. He then glanced back, though, as he heard the slightly strained voice of Sasuke speak, it'd been the first thing he'd said since Naruto had come and gotten him from his miserable moping.

"It's...really beautiful here..." He said weakly, sitting beside Naruto as he let his body relax, the cuts, bruises, and muscle pain seemed overwhelming at the moment despite the rain having been over with. They just felt like needles jabbing into him every time he moved even the slightest, though considering this was Sasuke who's ego was rather large, he said nothing to Naruto nor did he complain about it at all, just played it off as if they felt like nothing. Naruto smirked, he knew Sasuke well enough to see he was just holding back from saying anything that might make him look pathetic, so Naruto just played along and responded to what Sasuke had said, not what Sasuke's body was telling him.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sasuke, even when you're drenched you're still pretty." He said, moving his hand up and placing the knuckle of his index finger beneath Sasuke's chin, moving to tilt the other's head so he was looking back at him. He noticed the instant that Sasuke's cheeks flushed with shades of red and pink, obviously he'd caused the blood to rush to Sasuke's face with just a single compliment, he'd never been too good at hiding embarrassment when it came to Naruto's snide yet romantic-sounding comments. The sight was just so cute he couldn't hold back, he'd already leaned in and once more pressed his lips against the soft, wet lips of Sasuke, taking in the moment and making it last much longer and mean much more then trying to convince Sasuke to come back to him as it had before.

His tongue gently brushed against Sasuke's lips, pleading entrance and probably forcing its way through without permission. He didn't much care if Sasuke was letting his pride get in the way of kissing back for now, he wanted to ravage Sasuke's mouth and taste the commemoration of their anniversary, so he did regardless. It didn't take much time before Sasuke gave in and returned the gesture, letting his tongue move to meet crushingly against Naruto's. The kiss wasn't so sweet and tender like their last, it was messy and a bit rough, saliva being exchanged within each other's mouths as Naruto forced a bit more harshness into things. He found himself moving over Sasuke, his free hand quickly moving along side Sasuke so his hand met the ground when Naruto had pushed the other down far enough, letting the black-haired teen fall with his back against the ground, Naruto positioned over him as the kiss sloppily continued. If Naruto's intentions weren't already very clear at this point, then may it be elaborated further; Naruto was ready to go right then and there, and even Sasuke could clearly feel the arousal against him, bodies heating up and yearning for the other's warmth to mesh with their own...

-_To be continued_

Don't worry people, don't worry, I'm not that shallow as to build all the way up and then not describe their most glorious smut scene. Trust me, that's going to definately be included in the next, and final chapter, of _The Wisteria Garden_.

YES! YOU MUST WAAAAIIIIT! (Even though you've waited long enough just to read this one, now you must wait even more! Bwaa haa haa!) Don't worry, I'm gonna write up this next chapter either the same day as this one's posted, or within the next week, I promise entirely that it'll be up within the week or even today! If it's not, then you have my permission leave bad, ebil reviews on the chapter when it comes up. ;;


End file.
